Christmas Time
by Kiuku
Summary: Christmas drabble. KaixRei


**Story Title:** Christmas Time

**Summary:** -

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance

**Author's Note:** This story was deleted when my account was hacked, hence the shortness of all notes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~.~Reis POV~.~.~.~<p>

I suppress a yawn and put the last Christmas gift under the tree. It's early morning or late night, depending on how you count the time.  
>I stretch and look at my right to the sofa. Kai is sleeping quietly. His hair is messed up with laces. It's too adorable.<br>I walk over to him and shake him softly.

"Kai, we have to go to bed," I say and smile at him. He doesn't take his normal cool posture but looks tired and confused.

"Right. Let's go," he says and close his eyes. He's not going anywhere.  
>I sigh and get a blanket for him. When he want to he can come up. I yawn and turn the lights off after me when I walk up the stair. If it wasn't for the snoring I could never find my room in this mansion. It's next to Tyson's.<p>

I open the door and don't bother changing clothes. I just lay down on the bed and close my eyes. This day had been hell. I had shopped gifts for everyone. The gift for Tala had been the hardest, then Brooklyn. Tyson suggested a crystal ball. Anyway, from this day on I will live happily on Micro pizza. I would never afford anything else. And my spine died somewhere. I have to go and look for it.

I turn around and face the ceiling. Why can't I fall asleep? The door to my room open and I sit up in bed. The light turns on.

"Rei.. I thought this was my room.." Kai says with sleepy voice and yawns. He really abandon that cool emotionless part when he was this tired. What has that guy been doing the whole day? I walk up to him. His eyes are half open and he looks a little cute. I shake those thoughts out. He would kill me if he knew.

"Come here, you can sleep with me tonight," I say and he doesn't answer. He just walks to my bed and dies on it. I mean it. I almost run over to see if he's still breathing.

"Not dead.." He mutters in the pillow. I smile. He seems even more tired than me.

"Take of that jacket," I poke at him. He grunts but sit up and take it off. He throws it to the other side of the room and lay down again. I crawl next to him.  
>We would share bed every night if it wasn't for Tyson or the others. No one knew about our relationship.<p>

I turn the switch off and the room goes black. He moves closer and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. His strong arm wrap around my waist and press me even closer to him. I yawn and start seeing pink elephants. I think I'm falling asleep.

"I just had a great idea," Kai whisper in my ear. Oh great. He moved from tiredness to hornyness.

"Do whatever you want with me just let me sleep," I reply. He kisses my neck but leave me to drift of to dreamland after that.

~.~.~.~.~Morning~.~.~.~.~

Waking up is a disappointment. I'm alone in the room. It's cold. But the lights are on I think. Or maybe the sun is up. I overslept big time.

I get up from the bed and walk to the bathroom. Passing the mirror I look at myself. My hair is a mess and my clothes are wrinkly.

"Sexy.." A voice says with pure sarcasm. I turn around and see Tala standing in the door. His red hair is perfect and he's dressed in a white shirt and black pants with a red tie. It's a simple look but he pulls it off like some model.

"You're late," he says and leave. Captain Obvious.  
>I walk in to the bathroom and jump in to the shower. Okay, I didn't jump. I more like stumbled in with my clothes on. Anyway, with my clothes removed I give the shower a new shot.<br>The warm water feels good on my skin. I really have to ask Kai if he's ever heard about elements.

With wobbly steps I walk out of the shower. I wrap the towel around my waist and take another for my hair. I don't wrap it in like Hilary does, but I don't like the dripping down my back. It's cold. I don't like cold.

I open the door. To my relief the bedroom isn't so cold. Maybe Kai has heard of elements? I look around to find the hair dryer. Wonderful little machine.

Opening the drawer I can't find it so I return to the bathroom. Maybe it's in here? I close the door behind me. The bathroom is huge and got both a shower and a bath. It smells wonderful too. I was too tired before to notice it. A gray thing catch my attention. The hair dryer! I plug it in and turn it on. My hair takes forever to dry. But I like it long, and so does Kai.

Tala got under my skin by just showing up. He often comments on me and Kai. Me and Kai's relationship isn't official, he wants to keep it a secret. And we fuck. A lot. But it's none of Tala's business. Stupid asshole.

My hair feels dry enough so I turn the machine off. My bangs cover my eyes as I walk out from the bathroom. I'm still tired. That shower didn't help for so long. On the upside my back feel better. Maybe my spine found me again?

"Looking sexy kitten!" No the Devil himself is in my head! I look up and show the bangs away with my hand. Okay, he's not in my head. He's in my room. And he got a seductive look on his face. Yes, I know that look. Kai get it when he's bored.

"Is there something you want?" I ask and don't even try to be polite. I want clothes on. I don't like the look he gives me. And he's walking closer to me. With that look still on his face. I back one step for every step he takes forward.

**Baam!**

My back hit the wall. His face is so close I can smell his breathe. What game is he playing?

"Enjoying being Kai's little fuck toy?" He asks me with a smirk. I growl at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tala backs away from me. Kai is standing in the doorway and he doesn't look happy. Is he angry at me? Like I wanted Tala to do that! I don't even want to be in the same room as him.  
>They exchange some words in Russia that I don't get. Kai, just grab him and throw him out the window!<p>

"Get out," Tala obeys and leave the room. He mutters in Russia and Kai smirk as answer. The door close behind Tala and I look at Kai. He's wearing dark pants, a black shirt and a purple tie. What's with all those ties? I don't get them. But he looks hot.

"You're not wearing any clothes," he state. I look at myself. I'm still in my towel. And it's even lower now that Tala pushed me to the wall. I grab it to hold it up.

"I guess not," I answer and feel my cheeks heat up again. "What is Tala's problem?" I ask and glare at the spot where he stood a moment ago.

"He's just playing around, did you just get out of the shower?" Quick change of subject. Are you hiding something from me Kai?

"So you don't care that he almost raped me?" I ask. He looks at the bed. He looks at everything in the room but me.

"He wouldn't do that," right. Because I'm so unsexy. I sigh. He glances at me. Is he nervous?

"Could you just get dressed? We're late," he opens my wardrobe. "What are you planning to wear?" He ask. What the hell is his problem?

"Are you stressed about something?" I ask and walk over to him. I do need clothes. He backs away from me. Did I do something?

"You get dressed," he say and avoid looking at me. He is about to say something else but doesn't say it.

"Did I do something wrong? It's not like I wanted Tala to come in here," I say and make it clear I'm annoyed with him. He looks at me. Finally.

"Just get dressed," he says and walk out the door. I glare after him. What the hell is wrong with him? I throw some boxer out from the wardrobe and put them on. Stupid Kai.  
>I take out some black pants and my black shirt. It's Chinese made and had a gold binding to go around the waist. It look simple but had a golden stripe at the neck and was made special for me so it's perfect.<p>

When I finish my ponytail Kai comes in to room again. Now he has a blazer on. He reminds me of a penguin. With determen steps he walk towards me. His face is gentle now, I guess he's not mad anymore?  
>He kiss me softly on my lips.<p>

"You look perfect," he says and smile. "Give me some seconds, I have to fix this stupid tie Hilary put on me," now he sound stressed again.  
>He take it off in a matter of seconds and unbutton his blazer. Now he's a hot businessman that's ready for Christmas! Kai is trying to tug my arm off so I follow him out the door. The hallways is as boring as ever. Shouldn't the mansion be full of decorations? Kai seemed to notice my confusing look.<p>

"Just wait until we get downstairs," he doesn't let my arm go. Is he thinking of something? Now might be a good time to bring up that I want our relationship to be official.

"Hey guys there you are!" Tyson scream and Kai let me go and moves away from me. Yah, great. He must love me so much. That was sarcasm. In case you didn't get it. I rush past them and almost fly down the stairs. I hurry to the living room where everyone is. Stupid Kai. Ignorant Kai. Foolish Kai.  
>And oh wow, the decorations here are stunning. It's hanging from the high roof and the windows, and the walls all have Christmas paintings on them. Everything is so much. The snow outside makes it look better. There is a huge window that I've never seen before, the curtains must have covered it up all the time.<p>

"There you are, we thought the bed ate you!" The pile of gifts under the tree is huge. I didn't see that yesterday. More must have been added during the morning and early day.

"You look dashing!" I don't even know how much the clock is now.

"Eh, dude?" Going to sleep that late with Kai made me really tired. Kai.. Stupid, ignorant, foolish Kai. I could have a perfect Christmas without him. "Rei!" Max voice ring in my head. How long have he been standing next to me?

"Yah I agree," I say and scratch my head. He laughs at me.

"Right, so what took you so long?" I look at the ceiling. Pretty colors. If I ignore Max it might go away?

"Overslept," I answer and look around. Almost everyone is here. There is Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Lee.. How can this room be so big?

"Wow, mister talkative," he sound hurt. I turn my attention to him.

"I'm sorry, I got put in a bad move, I think I'll go take some air," I smile and walk away. Great. Now I was ruining other peoples Christmas too. There! Found the door out. A butler, servant or whatever he is opens it for me.

"Thanks," I smile and walk outside. It's cold and the snow is still falling. It's dark too. I guess I overslept big time. I hear footsteps behind me. They're long and quick. I turn around to see the person. It's Tala. He looks upset.

"What the hell are you doing Rei?" He ask me and stare. His eyes look different. They are red and swollen, it looks like he's been crying. But that can't be true. I can see he's expecting an answer, but I have no idea what to answer.

"Standing outside in the cold snow?" I try, but it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I mean with Kai!" He tries to keep his voice down. It doesn't work. What is he talking about?

"I'm staying at his mansion because he invi-"

"Not that the fucking! Why are you fucking around with _my _boyfriend?" He scream it out and I wonder if everyone inside can hear it as well. He's about to hit me, I can see he's fighting the urge. Wait. _His _boyfriend?

"You and Kai are.. together?" I ask. All the anger seem to vanish from him. He looks shocked.

"You didn't know?" He ask with low voice. I shake my head. The look on his face turns blank.

"How long have you been together?" I ask. My throat feel funny. I can feel the tears forming behind my eyes.

"For two years," he say empty. "He done this before, but he told them.. I thought you knew. I'm sorry Rei," he says and blink. Done this before? But he said..

"I have to go," I turn around and walk down the stair. He grabs my wrist.

"Rei.." He starts, but don't know what to say. I free my hand easily.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you," I say and walk slowly toward the gate. It's open when I get to it and I walk outside. Everything is so lit up from the decorations.

I start running. How could Kai do this? How could he hurt both me and Tala so much? I always thought we were his closest friends.  
>The trees around me whines in the wind. There is no sound except my own heart.<p>

I trip on something and fall to the ground. The snow is cold. I didn't put on a jacket, stupid me. My head hurts. I have the reason Kai didn't want our relationship to be official. My head is pounding. Did I hit it?

I get up from the ground. It was comfortable in the snow. But I can't stay there. I have to run away from everything. What a great first Christmas.

My steps feel heavy and I can't control my breathing. Tears are dripping down. I have to stop, turn back. But something told me if I ran just a little further all my problems would go away. I had to run to keep my head clear.

It gets darker, I'm not so close to the mansion anymore. The only light in the night is the moon. I stop on the road. I'm breathing heavily and my hands are freezing. I don't even have shoes on. My headache gets worse. The world is spinning around me.  
>I grab my head to make it stop spinning. Then I hear a strange sound. I look up to see two lights heading towards me. My body screams in pain when something hit me full force.<p>

* * *

><p>Pummy: aha yes I know but it's all good now<em><br>_

Jinxes: Thank you uwu I agree that they should but it was such long time ago now but I like your spirit xD

Hubbafubba: Yes it was a classmate but I didn't like to put the blame on that person for so long so I removed the A/N

Falcner: Comatose is the sequel, which I believe you found cause I think you reviewed

valenmesa1: Thank you!

And thank you for reading this! I just had to write out those answers in case anyone else missed the sequel or can't find it cause I never wrote here that there was indeed a sequel.


End file.
